Storm of Deception
by Makei
Summary: Phoenix decides to take Maya and Pearl to the circus to see old friends when a shocking turn of events leads Nick to taking up a case that has NIck trembling, Maya on edge, and Edgworth puzzled about Phoenix.


Hello all. Well I have been writing fics for a while and decided I was going to start on this Phoenix Wright one that has been a bubbling in my head. Its got a lot of original characters and is based on an rp that I was participating in with a few friends. Thanks to ichi-ken and djkouji-slice for helping me get this started! Hope you like!

Read and Review please!! I adore advice and accept flames. Life is full of critics and that is the only way we learn. Danka.

_Storm of Deception_

A thump and a scream pierced the ragging wind. Rain was violently coming down and washing away the forest in the park. A figure cast in solitude laid upon the leaf-covered ground. With his coat drenched in crimson blood and his tears leaking down his face, he crawled to the opening and took his last breath.

Maya chomped down on a spicy samurai burger and gave her thumbs up to Larry. "Got to say this is one of your best ideas, Larry." Larry smiled and put his arm around Maya. "Well I can't resist impressing a…" smack. Larry fell off the chair and looked over to Pearl. "What was that for?" Pearl just gave him a small glare and sat next to Mystic Maya. "You are going to make Nick mad." She made her swooning face and smiled. "Are they not just lovely together?" Phoenix sighed and went back to soothing his headache and nursing his lukewarm coffee. Maya just shrugged it off and finished her burger and moved onto the pink princess fries. She noticed Phoenix looking oddly at his coffee and putting tons of sugar in it. "What is wrong with the coffee? It should be good…it is samurai coffee." Nick twitched at the name and sighed, putting down the foam cup. He looked at Maya and gave her an annoyed look. "Ever since Godot and his obsession for coffee, I just haven't had the taste for any coffee...especially one that looks bronze and is named the nickel samurai." He shudders and threw the cup into the rusted, green trashcan.

Looking down, Nick noticed that the time was almost two thirty. Getting up, he ushered the others over to a group of bright tents. The Berry Circus troop was back in town and Maya had insisted on going to see the crew. Of course Pearl had to go along and Larry decided to tag along against the objections of Phoenix._ "Just another person I will have to pay for. 'How am I going to get through this month? Guess I am going to have to take up another one of oldbag's cases. Damn.' _

As they approached the entrance to the tent they noticed a flamboyant, pink haired man directing the people into the tent. It was none other then Maximillion Galactica, world-renowned magician, advertising a mini version of himself. Nick scuffed. _'Oh boy...Looks like Max is advertising his own action figure now...What next? His own toothbrush brand?' _The man really didn't know what was so fascinating about the magician. Sure, his flying is amazing but everyone else treats him like an almighty king. _'Maybe it's the pink hair? If I dyed my hair pink, will everyone treat me like a king? Maybe I should go back to the 'Daily Market. I think they were having a sale on pink hair dye.'_ Nick was pulled towards the entrance by Pearl and they waved at Max who tipped his hat and gave Maya a kiss on the hand before we got through. Looking around, it didn't seem any different then it was before. " Looks the same does it not Maya?" Maya turned back to look at Nick instead of the popcorn popping away. "Well Max has more flying tricks that are new, Regina is doing a two tiger act, Ben and Trilo are performing Love Bites, and Moe is the main entertainment!" Excited, she raced over to the counter and grabbed a brochure. "Hurry Nick! The line at the hot dog stand is growing!!" Phoenix nodded his head, listening to Maya's rant but not completely paying attention to what she was saying. The only part he heard was the last part with Moe being the main entertainment. He suppressed a groan. _'I don't think I can bear with any more of his jokes.'_ Well, at least the spirit medium seemed excited.

Miles Edgworth sighed as he entered the Gourd Park with his dog, Pesu. He had just gotten back from investigating judicial systems in Europe and felt the need for a relaxing walk through the park. He walked to the main part by the lake where

Larry sold his samurai crap and noticed a few large tents and a large amount of people near them. _'Hmm… I guess Gumshoe was right about the circus being back in town.' _Feeling anti-social he decided to walk in the other direction, but Pesu had caught of hot dogs and tugged Edgeworth closer to the tent. Pulling on the leash, Edgeworth sighed. "Come on Pesu." Pesu and Edgeworth struggled with each other until Pesu had had enough and jerked forward. Not expecting Pesu to be so stubborn Edgeworth lost grip of the leash and watched Pesu run towards the tent. '_Crap.' _ He ran after Pesu screaming at the dog and entered the tent. Pesu smelling the hot dogs abruptly stopped and turned to look at his owner. Not expecting Pesu to stop, Edgeworth, tripped and landed right into an innocent bystander.

Looking up, Maya shrieked and got smashed by a man in a red jacket. She landed on the ground and tried to shift from under the man but the weight was too much to push of. Poking the man in the side, she tried to say something but some white, fluffy thing only smothered it out. Aggravated, she decided that talking wasn't helping, so she moved her free hand and tugged on Nick's pants, who was way to distracted with buying the hot dogs to notice.

Edgeworth groaned and got up on his hands and knees, towering over Maya. His eyes went wide, and then he sighed, irritated as he stood up and shook himself off. He dusted his sleeves, displeased from getting hay and dirt all over his suit. "Are you alright Maya?" Edgeworth frowned at Maya, asking quite bluntly and emotionless. He helped Maya get up and brushed a piece of hay of her shoulder. He then sensed a familiar presence, and turned to see Wright in his peripheral vision.

"Oh Wright..." he stated with little care. Pesu pranced up happily with a hotdog in mouth, probably stolen from a child and gobbled it next to Edgeworth's foot.

Nick turned around after purchasing the hot dogs turned and watched a man collide with Maya. Watching the guy help her up then turn he was surprised to see Edgeworth. "Hey…Edgeworth. What are you doing back from Europe?" Nick slightly taken aback began to blush.

Edgeworth just shrugged, ignoring Phoenix's coloring. "I needed a vacation from vacation in a way. But don't worry I won't be bugging you to much." Looking over at the sign he gave a smirk at Phoenix. "Didn't know you were into the circus."

Nick just shrugged and waved his hand around. "More like forced to be into the circus, along with steel samurai, pink princess, and some kids theatre." He made a weak face and scratched the back of his head. "Want to go in with us?" Edgeworth thought about his offer and looked down at his dog. "Do you think Pesu would enjoy it at all?"

Phoenix gave a confused look before he came to realize who this _'Pesu'_ was. "Ah...Well, maybe..." Phoenix answered, rubbing the back of his neck. _'Would a dog like a circus show?_' He honestly didn't know. "Maybe he'll enjoy some of the tricks they'll show. There's going to be some other animals so it may be fun for him. The jokes, I don't think he'll like it though," he added before giving a small nervous look. _'I don't think anyone likes Moe's jokes to tell the truth!'_

Larry came up behind Edgeworth and gave him a good pat on the back. "Been awhile Edgy! You going in with us? If you do, I can fill you in on my dearest Viola. She reminds me of the purest of snow on the coldest of days." Edgeworth looked at Larry's cheesy smile and glared at Nick. "Maybe another time then."

Larry frowned at pushed Edgeworth towards the main tent. "Come on we haven't been together like the old days in so long. Plus you are the only one who can support Maya's stomach." Edgeworth sighed and hit Larry on the back of the head, starting up an argument about the old days. Nick tried to calm both of them down but ended up getting involved. Pearl was pulling on Nick's sleeve and trying to calm down Edgeworth.

While Nick, Edgworth, Larry, and Pearl were distracted with their conversation, Maya became instantly attached to the dog. "Now Pesu, what do you say we leave these to "Men" to their chatter and go see if we can find Moe?" The dog barked and licked her face. Smiling, she sneakily moved behind the tent and headed towards the "EMPLOYEE ONLY" sign with Pesu trailing behind her.

Annoyed, Edgeworth finally agreed to go in with the others. "But only if Nick pays for it." Nick looked over at Edgeworth at noticed his smirk. He turned to Larry and glared at him. The man gave out a sigh. He knew that he was slowly losing all his money. He hunched over, depressed from his money-lacking problems. _'I'm so going to take a case as soon as one comes...'_

Edgeworth pleased with his revenge, went to go pat his dog and offer him another hot dog but noticed that Pesu was no where to be seen. "Where did that damn dog go?" Phoenix sighed noticing that Maya was gone. He looked down at Pearl. "Did you notice where Maya went?" Pearl shook her head and looked worried. Nick patted her head. "I am sure she went ahead to go find Moe."

Maya laughed as she pulled the dog through the employee only curtain and smelt the fresh buttered popcorn. "Man I could go for some of that." Smiling she began to head backstage to where she hoped to find Regina getting ready…and maybe she could even try on some of those cute costumes.

Pesu began to growl at the corner of the tent and started to shake and bark. Intrigued Maya moved the dog closer to the corner. The shadow on the tent moved towards her and with a short gasp she fell down on her butt and let Pesu's leash go. Pesu being the brave dog that he is, moved towards the figure that was running out of the up, Maya moved out of the tent and began chasing after Pesu. She didn't want to have to tell Edgeworth that she lost his dog. He would be a lot more frightening then the shadow figure.

She followed the dog into the deep part of the Gourd Lake where the boat rental house was. She looked around and didn't see Pesu anywhere. Heading north she noticed that the sun didn't even penetrate the forest and that the ground was swampy from the huge rainstorm that happened this morning. Looking down at her sandaled foot, she ewwed at the mud slop that covered most of her calf. To the west of her she heard loud barking and quickly forgot about the glop. She ran towards a clearing and saw Pesu. Rushing to the dog, she grabbed for the leash but she tripped over something soft but sturdy. Turning around she gagged and a loud SHRIEK arouse from her mouth.

Ok so there was the first chapter…hope you guys can read and review…critics are welcome.

Thanks!


End file.
